creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Giftwrapped Bed
Basic Information Giftwrapped Beds are pieces of furniture that can be used in order to skip either day or night in Creativerse and to fully heal up. These Christmas-themed Beds are two blocks long and such require two free spaces of ground to be placed on. Beds cannot be rotated. Giftwrapped Beds feature a white wooden frame and a red-and-white embroidered, partly striped blanket over a yellow bed linen with a red-and-white pillow. When playing multiplayer, it is necessary for all players on the game world to use a bed at the same time in order to fast-forward the ingame day time. Even if only one player character goes to bed, this player character will be healed over time nonetheless. These decorative Beds were implemented as part of of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with White Wood Doors, Holiday Windows, White Brick Fireplaces, White Brick Walls, LED Tree Blocks, the Reinbeau Antlers Costume and the "Pro"-exclusive Reaudolph Flashlight. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on January 2nd 2019 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for Giftwrapped Beds by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 5 already crafted Giftwrapped Beds and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 6 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. It is recommended to make some room for all these items in the inventory/bag before claiming the bundle on any game world. Giftwrapped Beds cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish 3 bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these Giftwrapped Bed for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Giftwrapped Beds can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be purchased for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted Giftwrapped Beds from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. Giftwrapped Beds can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only if the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-a-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for Giftwrapped Beds to your Crafting Menu, you needed to claim the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store until January 25th 2019 for free. Then, the rare seasonal Recipe would not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Recipe Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. The Recipe for Giftwrapped Beds was account-bound during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 and cannot be given to other players. Players could also claim the item bundle for the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle on any game world of their choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into their inventory (6 stacks). If you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle until January 25th 2019, the Recipe for Giftwrapped Beds will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled (this option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" to this specific game world). The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle with this rare seasonal crafting recipe in it was only available for free until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. The Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have obtained by claiming it in time will stay in your Crafting Menu of course, the items will stay in your possession too and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over. This rare Recipe that was part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle until January 25th 2019 will very likely become available again in December 2019. How to craft Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 1 Giftwrapped Bed can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 1x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Red Flowers grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night * 1 block of Shredded Leaves, made of any kind of uncorrupted tree Leaves in a Processor, which requires no crafting recipe to be unlocked * 4 Wood Rods, also to be created in a Processor from any type of uncorrupted natural Wood block, or from Wood Slabs alternatively * 2 Stone Rods, made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 (block of) Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like How to use Giftwrapped Beds can be used for building and gameplay purposes by placing them into the game world. As said, sleeping in a bed will either switch ingame day or night, depending on when you'll use the bad, plus sleeping will also heal up your player character. You cannot rotate Giftwrapped Beds because of their specific functionality. You cannot place them tilted sideways against a wall nor upside-down on a ceiling either. In order to place them into a specific direction, you will have to stand at a spot that you want to be at the foot of the bed when placing it in front of your player character. Like all Beds, you can use a Giftwrapped Bed by clicking your right mouse button or by typing "F" as the default key to activate the Bed while looking at the Giftwrapped Bed with your cursor. Your player character will then usually lie down on the Bed, displaying a sleeping position, and QB will notify you in the chat that your character has gone to sleep. If you are the only active player on the game world, then the rest of the day will quickly be skipped if it is daytime ingame, or the night if darkness has already fallen. Your player character will awaken and stand either directly on the Bed or on a free spot next to the Bed automatically in the early morning (5:12 am) or alternatively at dusk (10:36 pm). Actually, you will most often wake up in the morning nowadays, even if you used the Bed during the day; and will only be able to skip the day if you use the Bed once more right away. However, on multiplayer worlds it is usually necessary for all currently active players to go to sleep at the same time in order to skip time. Sometimes, especially if only two players are active and close to each other, it might be sufficient if only one of them uses a Bed though. You will be notified in the chat whenever other players on the same game world are going to bed, so you can do the same if you also want to skip the day or night. Since update R41 in May 2017, sleeping in a Bed now also restores all health points in Creativerse, even without skipping day or night-time, unless the sleeping process is interrupted. If nobody else but you uses a Bed on a multiplayer world, it might take a time for your player character to heal though. You'll be able to watch your health bar filling up. No Bed can be rotated anymore since update R46 on September 6th 2017. Ever since then, Beds also cannot be placed upside down onto a ceiling any longer, different from chairs that are even still usable in this position. Despite the game advising you to not jump on a Bed, you can give it a try if you like (no downsides to this noticed so far). It is pretty much the same as jumping onto a Block of Goo. Right now, Beds of all kinds (includes Plaid Beds, Candycane Beds, Red Beds, Yellow Beds, Blue Beds, Galactic Sleep Pods and Ice Beds) - are fireproof. You can throw Fire Bombs at them or place them into liquid Lava and they won't burn away. Beds can even be used while surrounded by Lava, but the player character might get burned right after getting up; the same goes for Corrupted Water that can hurt player characters with Corruption damage over time. It is not advised to use a Bed under water or emerged in any other kind of liquid. Your player character might be displayed sleeping hovering over the surface of the liquid in this case, but could then be hurled to the top layer of the world high up in the sky upon awakening, or could get stuck in the ceiling of a Cave if you made your player character lie down on a Bed underwater underground. Rarely, a bug can occur that will not let the player character wake up automatically after day or night has been cut short. In this case, simply using the "walk forward" key ("W" by default) will let the player character leave the Bed immediately, exactly the same as when getting up from a chair. Also very rarely, a bug might displace sleeping characters so that they will protrude beyond a Bed with their upper or lower body, only lying on it with their other half. Giftwrapped Beds can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such crafted objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Giftwrapped Beds can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles or the like. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Recipe Category:Crafted Category:Beds